Understanding you Understanding me
by Nikki-Vixen
Summary: Jesse is feeling depressed when James' exgirlfriend comes onto the scene. Feeling isolated and misunderstood, Jess goes out for a night on the tiles, only to make a shocking discovery... Now edited into chapters!
1. Chapter 1

AN:OMG, it's been awhile. This story is somthing that only took about an hour and a half to complete. I made this story simply because I have a horrible writers block for my "there for you" story - which I seriously need to update! So this is a kinda crappy thought bubble to try and push the writer's block out. (EDIT; I've now put the story into chapters because it was too long and difficult to read)

Also, I don't own Pokemon, Team rocket or anything worthy. Though I do own Rachel and Brian but they are worthless - feel free to steal. Anyway everything I wish I owned belongs to Nintendo.

**Understanding you...Understanding me**

Jessie was having a bad day. And not the normal kind of bad day either. She sat at a cafe's outside table with her head rested on one arm and stirred a strawberry milkshake with a straw with the other. Meowth sat across the table from her, his head rested on his two paws and he stared curiously at her.

As she stirred her shake, Meowth noted that her angry features were glinted with sadness, though he wondered how much longer before she exploded. The reason for her anger was simple.

" James!" she growled. Meowth lifted his head "he's late!" she scolded through clentched teeth. Meowth sat back on the chair and observed her strange behaviour. He looked over to a clock on the cafe wall which was indoors.

"Only by a mere minute Jess" the cat like Pokemon spoke. But regretted it shortly afterwards. She shot a evil galre his way an he knew it was either shut up or die. He folded his paws over his chest and sighed, he really did hate it when Jesse was in such a foul ass mood. She was unaproachable at the best of times, but now, now was the time you didnt want to be within a mile of her if you had the option. He could hear she had started to tapp her boot against the table leg, the soft thud thud every second made Meowth anxious. She really was gonna go off on one when James got back.

"This is insulting. How late does he wanna be?" she began to rear up. Meowth gave her a cynical look. "I'll show him to keep me waiting!" she muttered along with a few more simular phrases that she often threatened. Another awkward two minutes passed and Meowth was beginning to get very nervous already.

Finally James walked casually over to the table. A girl of simular ages with himself and Jesse following him. She had long wavy purple hair, with bright purple eyes to match. An old school friend, James had called her. Jesse knew her, she knew her very VERY well. The sight of her made her growl even more, but she surprizingly surpressed her feelings for once, and looked away from the pair instead. Meowth was confused at this but let it slide.

"Hey Jess. I was thinking, maybe we should take a holiday for awhile" James said rather bluntly. Jesse snapped her head round and Meowth's jaw dropped onto the white table. James rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his friend. "Well Rachel's going to be in town for abit and seeming as we have so much to catch up on I thought maybe we could stay a few days too"

Jesse didnt know where to begin to yell. "JAMES? have you gone insane? The boss is mad enough at us as it is! He will NEVER allow us to take a-" she was interuppted by Rachel as she danced in front of James and took him by the hand. This caused Jesse to become a furious shade of red and steam began to spout from her ears. Meowth continued to watch.

"Oh come on, I wanna show you somthing!" she said in her highly annoying high pitched voice as she tugged James away. He smiled like he was 14 again and this made Jesse wanna be sick.

"See you later ok guys?" he said as he was dragged off.

As soon as they were out of sight Jesse flew out of her seat and in rage picked up the cafe chair and threw it angrily through the window. The owner was shocked for only a second before he began to scream at her. In realisation of what she'd done Jesse instantly began to run, Meowth on her back.

"Smooth Jess, real smooth" he said quietly as he thumped a clentched paw on her head. It hurt his paw more than her head, with the amount of hairspray she used. "Who is dat gurl anyways?" he asked. Jesse continued to run until they were safely hidden in an alley. She caught her breath and Meowth thought maybe she had ignored his question.

"His ex-girl friend" she simply said. Meowth didnt know weither to be stunned at the fact that she actually answeed him without telling him it was none of his buissness, or the fact James had once had a girlfriend. Jesse looked up a the sky which had turned orange for sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 done. I had to put this into chapters, cos it really was way way way too long. REVIEW! C'mon it's my only complete story:P

Nikki- Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, Rachel became like a third member to the team. She followed James like a lost puppy and Jesse became more and more isolated, while James seemed to become more and more hapy.

Meowth felt conserned for the red head who stared so deepy into the fire every night, her usually fiery spirit was being smothered and her enthusiam for even the job began to detierirate. Meowth watched James give Jesse curious glances, but they would be interuppted without fail by Rachel a few seconds after they started.

One night Jesse jumped up in a rage from the fire. Her arms folded as she pulled her team rocket jumper off and threw it to the floor. Curiouse, Meowth approached her. She pulled off her gloves and her boots and took the bucket of water sitting beside the fire and flung it over her head. Her red hair reacted instantly to the water and lost it's form and fell down hr back, dripping. She then headed for her tent.

"Jess?" Meowth asked feebly, but she ignored him and returned soon after dressed in some civillian clothes. Her normal black team rocket shirt and a pair of tight jeans, she was fixing her hair into a neat ponytail and brought in her hands her makeup bag. Meowth coughed and called her again, "Jesse whatcha doing?"

She seemed to give a small smile. And applied her makeup carefully to her face. "I'm going out.I'm sick of being the only one in this camp who is'nt having fun. I'm going on a night out" she said determinly. She pulled out her stilettos that she only wore with her fancy get up and placed them on her feet, tying the buckle and giving a satisfied smile. "If you dont want to get a kick in the face, you'll hand me my perfume and hairspray" she said poitning to where her perfume sat in her smaller bag containing lots of loose articles.

James' tent ruffled and he appeared from it, looking drowzy and hair a mess. "What's going on?" he yawned pulling himself out of the tent, wearing his black shirt and his blue boxers. Jesse was'nt phased. She'd seen him in his boxers a million times before. She refused all eye contact with him.

"I'm sick of being here. I'm going out, and dont bother waiting up for me either! Your not the only one going to have fun!" she said this accusingly and James gave her a clueless look. She huffed in response. He looked at her while she was all made up, she was very sexy...he blinked. She had even let her hair down, which was somthing only he was privalaged to see a few times.

"But Jess I dont-" he started. but she cut him off with a harsh stare which made him stop speaking instantly.

For a few mmoments they both said nothing. Then he decided to voice his conserns again. "What if something happens?" he asked.

Jesse sighed. "James what the HELL do you think is going to happen to me? I can take care of myself thankyou! I don't need you!" when she said the last few words she thought it made her sound abit pathetic. And of course what made her feel worse, was that it was a lie. Thus the reason she wanted to be so far away from him right now.

James felt hurt by her words. He knew reently she had been feeling rather down, but there ws no need to say such a thing. From time to time it would be nice to know he was needed, that there was an actual purpose to his life. That was why he liked Rachel, she was full of life and positive energy, somtimes she was abit overpowering, but that was fine, he liked the way she always had something to show him or somthing they could do together...it was somthing Jesse and him was losing rapidly. All they're lives seemed to be recently was waking up each day to do the same thing over and over and to fail each time. Rachel showed him the happier side of life. The side that was painless and fruitful. He scowled and an uncontrollable rage built up inside him, and for once he didnt care he was showing it.

"Fine go out and have your fun! It'll be better here without you anyway, moping around and being all depressive! Guess what Jess I dont need you either! Somtimes I don't know why we're still together after all these years?" he yelled. But stopped himself when he heard himself say "together after all these years" he sounded like a husband. Like a boyfriend. Jesse was shocked to hear him say such hurtful words and stood to square up to him. She looked at him straight in the eye, nose to nose. He could feel her so close and she was intoxicating. Why had he said together?... bad choice of words?

"We have never been together James. You will never understand me and that will always keep us worlds apart. And somtimes I look at you and think thank God." she growled. Her words breathed on him and he began to feel another emotion bubble underneath his skin. He looked at her eyes as they galred at him. She was an enigma, she confused him to no extent. It was the thing he loved about her, how she was so unpredictable. She was right, he didnt know her, he didnt claim to know her either. Only because she had pushed him away.

"Mayeb if you took off that mask you wear, I would be able to understand. I can't be closer to you if you push me away" he mumbled. She looked at him hard.

"We all wear masks, James." she replied calmly. Meowth had watched the whole scenario and was keeping quiet for once in his life. He was fascinated by the human emotions. Here they stood, so close they could both end their suffering and just kiss. But instead they stood glareing at each other, both saying in they're own way that the other didny understand, but from Meowth could undertand, both of them wanted the same thing, but neither wanted to be the first to do it. Hence forth the cat pokemon could interpet that because were both so simular, neither of them understood themselves either. He yawned and silently made his way to bed. He wasn't about to witness anything special tonight, both as stubborn as each other, it would take some time before they would understand what Meowth had learnt from them tonight.

"Stupid humans" he whispered to himself as he shook his head and climbed into his tiny little Pokemon tent.

Jesse broke her glare from James and steped to his side. He shut his eyes and breathed out, feeling his bravado leaving his system. Jesse had been so close, he has wanted so much to kiss her, but why? Why when she was being so malicious? Why when they were arguing? His mind raced with questions, but he had suddenly forgotten why they had even been arguing in the first place.The situation had been tense, but not wih anger...

As Jesse pushed some money into her jeans pocket and stormed out of camp, she secetly asked herself the same question as her partner. My God, he was right there...so close.. she thought as she moved angrily thorugh the woodland and back towards the city they had passed early during the day. She pushed her thoughts to the side and focused herself on tonight. No matter what, she either wasnt coming back to camp that night, or if she did, she was bringing someone back with her. She refused to give James the satisfatcion of seeing her lonely again the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 done. Please please will somebody review!

Nikki-Vixen


	3. Chapter 3

James had laid all night worrying about his best friend's saftey. He had tried so hard to try and forget about her, but couldnt. Finally at 2am he got up and emerged from his tent dressed as a civillian. Accidently he had worn the outfit that was the match to Jesse's, with his black team rocket shirt and slightly baggy jeans.

It was a habit he didnt realise he had. Accessorising his clothes to suit hers. He looked at the tent where Rachel slept and suddenly wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Rahcel cares alot about me...but I care about Jesse now... I like Rachel alot. She doest make me feel as inadequate as Jess...but I still want Jesse to care... he felt selfish thinkning that way, but it was true.

Rachel ws everything a guy would want in a girlfriend, bubbly, lively and loving. She even told James how she felt about him, she wanted to give them another try...but James had told her he would need to think about it. She wanted him to leave team rocket and start afresh...leaving the organisation and starting his life over was somthing he had been wanting to do for a long time...but whenever he pictured himself in this new life, it had always been with Jesse and maybe Meowth. Leaving the team didnt feel like he should even be considering it...but alas, Jesse was acting so strange and James began to think about the option Rachel was providing him with.

He could hear Meowth snoring in his tent and gave a small smile. It gave him an idea and he called out his Cacnea.

Stifling his painful cries from Cacnea's friendly hug and ordering his friendly little grass pokemon to stand guard outside Rachel's and Meowth's tent. It saluted and began to pace up and down outside the tend. He smiled and then vaished into the thick bushes, determined to make sure his partner was ok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a really short chapter. But Review!

Nikki-Vixen


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse danced wildly on the dance floor as the lights changed from blue, to red, to green, to yellow. Many men had offered her drinks all night, she would smile and accept most drinks and not too long into the night she had already started to feel quite drunk. Still, she danced on and flirted outrageously.

After the wild song stopped Jesse heard the soppy music begin to play and sighed a huge sigh of discomtempt. All the lovers piled onto the dance floor and began to slow dance. Jesse took a seat at an empty table and watched with half shut eyes. Boring.

Then her eyes opened wide in disbelife as she saw the familular glow of purple wavy hair pressed against a young Yellow haired guys shoulder. Determined to get a closer look, Jesse grabbed the nearest guy to her, and as he protested she pulled him onto the dance floor.

When they got to the spot where Jesse could see better she turned and looked at him, a brown eyed black haired man, only a few years older than her. He gave her a saucy smile, which she ingnored and tried to get closer to the purple haired girl danicng with the yellow haired guy.

"Hey your pretty hot" the guy commented. Jesse flashed him a smile then looked back over her shoulder. The girl was now kissing the guy and Jesse frowned angrily. If it was who it looked like, she was going to rip her apart limb from limb, noone did that to her James. She shot her head back over and looked at the guy she was daning with.

Why am I doing this?...why should I care what happens between James and Rachel? after what he said tonight..and since when have I started thinking of him as "my" James! the guy gave her another naughty look and mistook her stare at him for one that was interested. Instead she was staring while being deep in thought. "Let's get a drink, I'm Brian by the way" he said as he led her away. She followed, pondering over weither she should be investagating the girl on the dance floor or not...

It didnt take too long to figure out that she should. James was her best friend, no matter how many arguments or how bad he made her feel. It was true. So she stormed over to the girl on the dance floor and pulled her off the boy who's arms she was dancing in.

When their eyes met it was a dead give away when the girl gave a high pitched gasp. Jesse's fire returned to her with all it's might, burning in her eyes as she throttled Rachel and pushed her onto the floor.

"You bitch! Your supposed to be with James!" she shouted in anger, Rachel squealed underneath her. As the two girls screamed at each other and wrestled on the floor, a circle of people surrounded them. "You slag, you whore!" she continued to shout as if she was feeling the anger that James, she knew, would never show. Rachel pulled at Jesse's hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, letting it fall free down around her face.

"Oh so NOW I'm suppoed to be with him! That's pretty rich from the same girl who split us up in the first place!" she yelled back. Jesse knew she had a point there. Back in school, Jesse had felt envious of Rachel being with her best friend and made up rumors to split them up.

"You were'nt good enough for him!" Jesse snapped back. Tugging back at Rachel's hair. Rachel scratched at her and a cut appeared on Jesse's face.

"And you WERE?" Rachel spat. Jesse sat up and pinned her wit her legs and then punched her repeatidly. Finally the bouncers pushed through the crowd and pulled Jesse off. Rachel sat up crying with a broken nose. Jesse shrugged and clicked her neck. Seeming unphased. But Rachel looked back up at her with hurt eyes. "Noone was good enough for him to you! Not even yourself, and you know it! I hated you for that, I loved him but you always came between us! I hated you but he wouldnt let you go! He never did and he still won't! I hate you, you stole him from me!" she screamed. Jesse growled furiouly. Knowing each word was true.

"If you loved him so much why are you here?" Jesse shouted back, she felt her upset emotions threatening to surface, but pushed them back down. Rachel sobbed again and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her long white shirt.

"I never wanted to get back with him. I wanted to hurt you, the same way you hurt me! I hate you Jesse and I hate him for loving you!" as she said this Jesse began to feel herself weaken. The word "what" failed to come to her mouth, but need'nt had when it was written over her face. "Your so stupid!Your both stupid!" she continued to yell angrily. Jesse at this point turned and walked away.

Brian suddenly reappeared and took her to the bar. He offered to buy her some drinks as she looked in a fair amount of shock. And she was, a slow realisattion was dawning on her.

She did love him. And she had stolen him from her, and many other girls who tried to get close to him, just because she felt like they werent good enough. She hadnt been good enough either, so she had set a distance between them both and somewhere between that distance, she had lost herself in the way.

She began to recall the fight from eairlier with him in her mind. How she felt only passion whelm within her and how he had looked at her. Could it be that he did understand her afterall? Did he feel the same?

"I need to go home" she half whisered. Brian smirked and "kindly" offered to walk her home. Jesse nodded and dumbly walked towards the door.

They walked down the street when Brian took her and turned into a dark alley.

"Where are we going?" she asked drunkenly, he smirked.

"A shortcut" and she followed him like a sheep in it's heard. When they got deeper into the alley he pushed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her. Feeling to pissed to summon some strength into her hand Jesse could do nothing but squirm in disgust of what the man was doing. As he pulled back a cry escaped her lips. He shoved his hand over her mouth and let his hands begin to wonder.

She shut her eyes tight and continued to squirm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

Nikki-Vixen


	5. Chapter 5

James came into town but hadnt a clue where to begin to look. Knowing Jesse, she would have been smart enough to stick to somehere close enough to stagger back to camp after she'd gotten drunk. As he began to search he noticed an amublance drive by. With no other knowlage of where to go, he decided to just head in the direction of the ambulance. Afterall, Jesse had left in a foul mood, chances were, that ambulance would be to pick up some guy who'd tried it on too much.

He stuck his hands in his front pockets and walked down the street. His thoughts still clouded.

He could hear a cry from a near by alley and drew closer to investagate.

Even if he was a team rocket member, if someone was in trouble, he wouldnt hesitate to offer asistance. Especaially if it the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach was right about who he thought it was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

James reached the alley in a quick jog and his conserned look turned into one of horror and pure rage as his eyes fed his brain what they saw. There was a black haired guy with dark eyes, one hand over his best friend's mouth an the other pulling her trousers down as Jesse thrashed about but to no avail.

A split second past where James would do nothing but stare in shock.

But that second was over in an instant and James lept forward and pounced on the guy.

Jesse looked over and to her disbelife and reliefe saw James stanindg in front of her. Horror spalshed over his features before he savishly jumped onto the man attacking her and bgean to punch him furiously.

She had never seen him so angry.

James punched the guy the hardest he'd ever punched anyone.

"YOU BASTARD YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" he screamed as he punched. The man hit him back and the two men wrestled angrily. But James was far far too high on andrenaline and had the advantage of being non-intoxicated from alcohol. Eventually the man lost concoiusness as James was throttleing him.

Jesse wasted no time in pulling her Jeans back up fully.

"James stop!" she called. But he didnt listen, he seemed to be crying now. Jesse usually wouldnt have cared, but she even in her drunken state, she knew there was somthing more important at hand. She pulled James off of the man and he turned to look at her with angry eyes.

"I would you this would happen! I told you but you wouldnt listen! Don't you know how much I care about you? Jesse why won't you ever listen to me? TO ME!" he screamed, still high on the andrenaline rush. She tried to soothe him, but he shrugged her hand from his shoulder.

"James there's somthing...more important to tell think about" she said slightly slurred. James nearly exploded all over again. More important? Didnt she understand what had just happend! he blamed the alcohol. Feeling all his fears of her being raped in front of his eyes, for that split second he hadnt moved, he couldnt. He felt so sick, he had seen her on the brink of something terribile and she was too drunk to understand the size of the situation. "Rachel, cheated. She's not wants you. She -"

He raised his hands in disbelief. "I don't belive what I'm hearing. Jess you almost got raped, your drunk! And all you can think of trying to get even at Rachel!" he shouted. Her eyes widened, shining through a hurt that he didnt consider he would ever make her feel.

"No matter what you believe James. I am not drunk" she said calmly. Truth was, she was sobering up quickly, the shock of the situation that had happned barely three minutes ago beginning to sink in. A second passed where nothing was said. Then suddenly Jesse's body began to sway.

"Oh my god" she gasped as it finally sank in. James realised she was about to fall and caught her as she fainted.

He thought about the seriousness in her eyes. It was just shock.

He decided to head back to camp, carrying her in his arms. He kicked the guy on the floor. For good measure swearing if he ever got the chance, he would kill him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chappie, sorry! But it was eithyer this, or an either shorter chappie, so this is two put together instead. Review people, you know you wanna!

Nikki-Vixen


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse opened her eyes and saw it was still nightfall. She also noted there was a towel on her head and she was laid in fornt of the camp fire. James sat close by and smiled half heartidly as she sat up.

"Careful" he said softily. She gave a sad look and looked into the fire. "you feel ok?" he asked.

She nodded but looked back at him. He looked rather upset. "You were right, about Rachel... she's gone off with that yellow haired guy. I did laugh when I saw you broke her nose though." he said half in jest, half in sadness.

"I'm sorry" she said and tried slowly to stand. "She said she wanted revenge on me. I'm sorry you got hurt."

He stood to help her stand. "No, it doesnt matter" he said, though Jesse didnt know weither he was telling the truth or not. She looked at the floor as he used both his hands to catch her as she fell forward from dizzyness.

"You got hurt because of me, again" she said sadly. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not upset because of that" he said as if he knew she was trying to be apologetic. She looked up at him, "I'm upset because of what I almost witnessed happening tonight." he helped her to logs they were using as seats and sat next to each other.

"Yeah...I can't belive it..." she gasped and stared again at the boucing fire. "I thought I could take care of myself..." he followed her gaze, remembering how they had sat up as kids dreaming and planning their lives in front of the open camp fires they made together.

"You can...when your not drunk" he stated bluntly. Jesse frowned at him and rose to her feet again.

"A girl is allowed to have some fun James. Especially after the way you and Rachel were being around me" she said defensivly. He rose up to meet her eyes. They stared at each other, nose to nose.

Meowth's tent unzipped quietly and Meowth gazed out with expectant eyes.

"Well you didnt have to storm off the way you did!" he shot back. Her heart began to race

"Well you didnt have to say the things you said to me!" she snapped, her voice raising and her eyes intensifiying. He gave a exasperated groan. She began to feel the tension build up inside her again. When she finally understood he was worried, it was why he digged at her, just like he began to understand that she was hard on him, because she cared.

"Well you said some horrible things yourself!" he said back, though his voice never altered. And their frowns dissaeared. Jesse's heart had reached it's maximum speed before it went bang. Looking in his confused eyes she reached out an unsteady hand and placed it on his chest.

His heartbeat felt just as fast as hers and she gave him a satisfied smile. He smiled back.

Finally they understood each other and both leaned in and kissed passionatly and with much longing.

Meowth zipped up his tent and snuggled back into his sleeping bag,

"Stupid humans took dere time..." he groaned before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, it's my ONLY complete story. I know it sucked. But please review!

Nikki-Vixen


End file.
